fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny yells at Dimitri
One Saturday afternoon, Jenny Foxworth decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some mint chocolate chip ice cream, milk, chocolate chip yogurt, mint candy, chocolate chips, honey, and then some. As soon as Jenny was about to make the milkshake, her father Dimitri came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Jenny?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Jenny yelled. Dimitri did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Jenny cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a mint chocolate chip milkshake." Jenny said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Dimitri told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the dress store with Michael." Jenny threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Dimitri made up his mind. "You will not go to the dress store with Michael today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some lime sherbet now." Jenny said. "No," said Dimitri. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Jenny shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Dimitri. Since Jenny refused to listen, Dimitri dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Dimitri placed Jenny on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Dimitri told Jenny. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Jenny decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Piglet, and squeeze him. "Jenny?" Dimitri called. "What?!" "If Piglet doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Jenny screamed. But Piglet just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Dimitri. "Christopher Robin, Zephyr, King Julien, Skippy, Piglet, and Wendy are nothing but hunks of junk!" Jenny muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Dimitri walked over to her. "Jenny?" "I wanna go to the dress store with Michael." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "Tough!" said Dimitri, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Jenny (now dressed in a mint-turquoise tunic-like blouse with 3/4-length sleeves and a high collar that belongs to that of a turtleneck, periwinkle-blue leggings, white socks, matching sneakers, blue hair scrunchie) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a turquoise shoulder bag. "I'm going over to the dress store with Michael no matter what people say." she said. Dimitri noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Jenny." But it was too late. Jenny had left the house without asking Dimitri! At Bloomingdale's, Michael Banks was waiting for Jenny. They picked out a red party dress, a royal red ball gown, and an red Sunday dress. Michael and Jenny paid for the dresses. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Yells At Someone